1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a jet aeration apparatus and a method of using the same for aeration.
2. Description of the Related Art
Highly efficient and suitable aeration system is an important factor for stable operation of a membrane bioreactor. Currently, most membrane bioreactor is coupled with an external blower. For a blower aeration system, the oxygen utilization rate is merely 6-7%, and other disadvantages such as high energy consumption, big noise, and low degree of integration are also obvious.